


A Late Night Call

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon
Summary: Kaiba is late at work, and his boyfriend wants to know when he's coming home.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	A Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Don't stay up too late,” the quiet voice filtered from the earpiece tucked intimately close. 

He only grunted in response. 

A soft laugh followed— “okay. But take your binder off. You know you can't stay in it all night.” 

Another grunt, then: “I'm in the office.” 

“And I'm not too scared to come to your office and rip your underwear off.” 

“Have you been reading my sister's romance novels again?” 

“Mokie is having a they day today.” 

“My sibling's romance novels.” 

“No. An interesting porno though…” 

“And that's my cue to hang up—” 

“Kaiba.” 

“Jonouchi.” 

A sigh. “Alright. But only cause I have an opening shift tomorrow. Take it off and cough.” 

“I’ll send a car when you've finished.” 

“The car this time—not the chopper.” 

“I was in Kyoto and I wanted to see you.” 

“Car.” 

“Fine. I’ll send the car—you have my word." 

“I'd like to have your company at some point tonight.” 

“I have a two AM with Germany. I told you not to wait up.” 

“Ain't Kaiba Corp bigger? Can't they work to _your_ schedule?” 

“Not without arousing suspicion, no. Should I wake you when I get in?” 

“Only if you plan on testing that new prototype you've been working on.” 

“...And that's a no. Goodnight, Jonouchi.” 

“Wait,” he said quietly. “How’d the consult go? Are you getting something off your chest soon?” 

“I’m going to try in New York next time I’m there. The surgeons here are… not encouraging.” 

“Alright. And money can get you anything in New York.” 

“Not quite. But, yes, I’ll have my options there.” He sighed. “Can I take you with me, next time? I’ll want you there.” 

“Sure, my passport is up to date. Just tell me when, I’ll get the time off.” 

“Okay, goodnight, Jou.” 

“Night, Kaiba. See you tomorrow night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, short though it was. Thank you for participating in YGOME!


End file.
